Becky's sweet 16
by tobey and wordgirl
Summary: Tobey is throwing Becky a surprise sweet 16 birthday party. Will Becky find out the surprise before he's ready to show her?


Story 6 I can't stop making stories! I don't own anything! In this story Becky and her friends are teenagers

Becky's sweet 16

One day in Becky's high school. She was in one of her honor classes with Tobey and Bob. Violet and Scoops were in the regular classes. Tobey was Becky's boyfriend, because he knew her secret identity. Scoops and Violet were also boyfriend and girlfriend. Tobey was writing invitations for Becky's party and Becky looked over to Tobey's desk and said, "What are you doing?" Tobey was startled, "GAH!" He hid all the invitations and pulled out his notebook and he said, "Uh, nothing just looking over my notes." Becky looked at Tobey funny, "Are you hiding something?" Tobey started sweating, "Uh no." Suddenly the bell rang Tobey said, "Oh thank goodness!" He quickly headed to the lunch room. Unlucky for him Becky had lunch with him, so did Violet, Scoops, and Bob. Becky said, "What were you hiding from me last period?" Tobey replied, "You wouldn't understand Becky." Becky just shrugged and went to the lunch line. Tobey, Violet, Scoops, and Bob brought their own lunches. Tobey said, "Okay we all know tomorrow is Becky's 16th birthday. I've made all the invitations, So what will you three be doing to help?" Violet replied, "Bob and I agreed to get the decorations and Scoops will get the ice cream, the cake, and of course the candles." "Excellent hopefully Becky wont find out about the party, but she has gotten suspicious so nobody spoils her surprise got it?" Everyone agreed. Becky sat at the table and said, "What did I miss?" Tobey said, "Nothing." Suddenly Victoria Best came up to the table and snatched Tobey's invitations and said, "I should have all of these since I am the best!" Tobey got furious and snatched the invitations back and said, "Go away Victoria and those aren't for you." Victoria said, "It sounds like someone doesn't want me to go to Beck-….." Before she finish Tobey stuffed some food into her mouth. Victoria coughed and went to the water fountain to get a drink of water to rinse down the food. Becky said, "Was Victoria about to say my name?" Tobey said, "NO!….Um….I mean of course not. Your sadly mistaken sweetie." Becky replied, "Your hiding something." Tobey said, "No I'm not." Suddenly Victoria Best came back and said, "Tobey is throwing you a….." Tobey said, "Oh no you don't!" He got up and shoved her outside on the courtyard and he summoned his robot to chase her. Victoria yelled, "HELP!" Becky glared at Tobey Tobey crossed his arms, "Well, she wouldn't shut up." Becky sighed, "I'll be right back." She went to the bathroom and said, "Word up!" The robot picked up Victoria and tried to squeeze her. Wordgirl toke down the robot and placed Victoria on the ground. She flew back in the school and quickly changed back to Becky, "Tobey, What is up with you?"

"You'll find out later." The next day was Saturday and Becky got up and looked at the calendar and said, "YES! I'm finally sixteen! She ran down stairs and Becky yelled, "DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT TODAY IS?" Becky's dad said, "It's just a Saturday Becky." Everyone agreed. Becky went outside and slammed the door and almost broke it, because of her super strength. She went on the porch and she cried. Tobey was about to go into Becky's house to keep Becky out, but he saw her on her front porch he said, "Sweetie What's wrong?" Becky said, "Everyone forgot my sweet 16th birthday." "I see your upset. Would you like to beat up my robots to get the stress out?" Becky smiled and said, "I'd like that." "okay give me a minute." Two seconds later "there are fifty robots can you take them all down?" "Bring it on Tobey!" "Okay then {AHEM!} ROBOTS ATTACK!" Wordgirl toke down all down in like four seconds. "Thanks Tobey for making me feel better." "Anytime Wordgirl." Meanwhile the Botsphered's just finished the decorations and TJ said, "Tobey come on!" Tobey said, "Wordgirl lets go in your house okay?" Wordgirl gave him a funny look and said, "Alright" she placed Tobey on the ground and changed back to Becky he opened the door and said, "Ladies first." "Okay" walks in the house and everyone yelled, "SURPRISE!" Becky smiled and she hugged Everyone and said, "Thanks for remembering."


End file.
